


Bathed in Moonlight

by Loopstagirl



Series: Camelot_Drabble [149]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopstagirl/pseuds/Loopstagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur liked to appreciate how beautiful his lover is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathed in Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights belong to their respective owners.  
> Written for the Camelot_Drabble prompt: Beautiful

Arthur slipped into his room, closing the door softly behind him. He unclasped his cloak, throwing it across the chair before his gaze slid to the bed. He stopped what he was doing, only able to stare.

Merlin was precisely where Arthur had left him when the warning bell had sounded. Telling his lover to go back to sleep, Arthur had stolen away to deal with the intruder. Leaving Merlin behind had been the best decision he had made.

The man was lying on his side, his back facing the door. But the covers were spooled around his waist, dipping just enough to give Arthur a glimpse of his arse and the top of his legs before the blankets were tangled between said legs. His smooth, pale back was one long arch and Arthur wanted nothing more than to run his tongue down the length of it and feel Merlin squirm.

Moonlight bathed the bed, leaving plenty of light for Arthur to admire his lover without Merlin realising it. He still blushed when Arthur hinted at how much his lean figure turned him on. Like this, Arthur could enjoy the view without Merlin trying to cover himself.

The more he looked, the more he wanted the man. Arthur’s fingers shook as he hastily undressed, leaving a trail of clothes from the door to the bed. He slipped onto the bed, careful not to make any sudden movements before pressing his lips to the back of Merlin’s neck. He continued with his idea, trailing kisses down the length of his spine. Merlin shifted as he woke up and Arthur slid an arm around his waist. The weight was enough to keep Merlin still.

“Relax,” Arthur breathed. Merlin let out a soft exhale and relaxed further into the pillows. Arthur rewarded him by dropping his hand, coaxing Merlin to hardness with a few firm strokes. Merlin pushed back against him and Arthur only just bit down on his groan, not wanting Merlin to know how aroused he was.

But it was no good. Arthur couldn’t hold himself back. He fumbled at his nightstand, finding his oil and slicking up his fingers up before easing them into his lover. Merlin didn’t need much; they had made love when they had first retired. Feeling that Merlin was still ready for him made Arthur whimper but he didn’t stop until he knew that Merlin could take him. Then he coated his prick and eased into the man.

Keeping his arm around Merlin’s waist, Arthur rocked into him even as Merlin pushed back. Merlin tried to rise to his knees, but Arthur kept him down. He didn’t want him to move, didn’t want to lose that perfect arch of his body. He curled his own body around Merlin’s as he fucked him, eventually wrapping his hand around Merlin’s cock and stroking him in time to his thrusts.

Any sleepiness soon disappeared from Merlin, sweat coating them both as they drove each other closer and closer to the edge. Arthur refused to release first though, biting his lip and focusing on the pain instead of how good Merlin felt around him.

With a shudder, Merlin came over his hand and Arthur stopped holding back. Unable to stop himself, he shifted them until he was finally on top of Merlin properly and gave in to his body’s demands. A few sharp thrusts later and he rolled off again, utterly spent.

He lay there, staring at the canopy until he realised there was a hand brushing his hair back and lips kissing his forehead.

“Are you alright?” Merlin asked softly. His eyes were shining even though his own hair was plastered to his forehead. Arthur lifted his hands, tracing the outline of Merlin’s body until his lover pushed his hands away. Arthur knew it was because it was tickling him.

“Arthur?”

“I’m fine,” Arthur said sleepily. He was content to simply lay there as long as Merlin didn’t move, although he wasn’t sure how long he could be this relaxed when confronted with the vision in front of him.

“Did something happen with the intruder?”

Arthur realised what Merlin was thinking. If Arthur became riled up, sex was often his solution. Arthur shook his head, reaching up and cupping Merlin’s face. His thumb softly stroked Merlin’s cheek.

“I came back and you were lying there. And…”

“Yes?”

“Gods, you’re beautiful.”

Right on cue, a faint blush worked its way up from Merlin’s chest. But it was the middle of the night and there were no witnesses to his embarrassment. Arthur could see there was still lust in his eyes and the thought was enough to make him stir. He hoped Merlin didn’t notice, not being sure if he was up for another round.

But Merlin had been his lover for too long. Of course he noticed and raised an eyebrow with a sly smile.

“You really think I’m beautiful?” he murmured, shifting down the bed until he could entangle his legs with Arthur’s and kissing his chest. Arthur bucked when Merlin swirled his tongue around a nipple.

“Yes,” he muttered, not able to form a more coherent thought than that. Merlin smiled up at him from under his eyelashes.

“How about now?” He asked, wrapping a hand around Arthur’s growing erection. The king nodded, biting his lip.

“And now?”

This time, a whine escaped Arthur as Merlin scooted further down and wrapped his lips around Arthur’s cock. He was so sensitive that Arthur squeezed his eyes shut, attempting to control his body’s trembling. Merlin started sucking and Arthur’s fingers combed their way through his lover’s hair, gripping on before hitching his hips.

He couldn’t last, his body already too far gone. He was a trembling mess when Merlin pulled off, wiping his mouth. His lips were swollen and red and Arthur couldn’t take his eyes off him even as Merlin stroked himself.

For once, he thanked the intruder for choosing this night, reminding him of how beautiful Merlin was.


End file.
